


Twice Mated, Twice Shy

by gothicmisha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, F/M, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicmisha/pseuds/gothicmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>InuYasha and Kagome have been mates for months but something happens and Kagome gets separated from the group and is found by Sesshoumaru. During her time with Sesshoumaru, Kagome discovers that she is mated to both of the Sons of the Inu no Taishou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brand new fanfiction from me that has never been posted online anywhere but my main website. Enjoy

Kagome awoke to the faint sound of growling. She sat up and noticed that she was in a strange bed . . . naked. She looked around the room and nothing seemed familiar to her, she didn‘t even know where she was. It was an extremely lavish room, unlike any she had ever seen before. She got to her feet, wrapped the sheet she had been covered in around herself, and walked towards the door. The closer she got to it, the louder the growling became. She reached out a shaky hand and slid open the door of the room. She didn’t see anyone in the hallway or hear anyone in the vicinity of the room. She heard the growling again but this time it came from further down the hallway. She walked towards where she thought the growling was coming from. She stopped in front of a door and could hear growling coming from inside the room.

 

She slid the door open a little and peeked into the room. The room was as lavish as the one she had woken up in from what she could see and there, in the center of the room, was a sunken pool. There was steam rising from it and she could see the water swirling, then the top of a head appeared in the water. It slowly rose out of the water and Kagome’s eyes widened when she saw who it was in the pool, it was Inuyasha’s older brother, Sesshoumaru. His long sliver hair was slicked back from being wet. He didn’t look as mean as he usually did when he was wet from his bath. He turned his head and looked at the door very intently. Kagome jumped back from the door, not sure if he could see her or not. She held a hand over her mouth so he couldn’t hear her breathing.

 

“Do not be shy, Kagome, you may come in if you wish.” he said, from the inside of the room.

 

Kagome grew pale and backed up against the wall in the hallway. The door slid all the way open to reveal a wet Sesshoumaru in a black yukata, which he hadn’t even bothered to close properly. The contrast of his pale white skin and the black yukata was mesmerizing. Kagome could see every inch of his muscled body through the opening of his yukata. He just stood there and let her look at him like it didn‘t bother him at all. Kagome had never noticed before how tall Sesshoumaru really was because she barely came to the middle of his chest. The tips of his long silver hair brushed the floor and it moved like it had a mind of its own. She looked up at his face; it was so like Inuyasha’s but had none of the softness. Then she noticed the slight smile he had on his face.

 

“I said that you do not have to be shy, Kagome. If you had wished to watch me bathe, all you had to do was ask.” he said in a slightly amused voice as he stepped out into the hall. Kagome got irritated at the smugness she heard in that voice.

 

“I was not trying to watch _you_ , Sesshoumaru. I woke up in a strange room, _naked_ , and heard growling. So I followed the sound to where I thought it had come from. If I had _known_ you were bathing in there, I _wouldn’t_ have looked.” she said in a huff. She turned her back to him and crossed her arms across her chest. She was mad at the fact that he had the audacity to say such a thing. Then she felt his hand on her bare shoulder, she turned slightly and looked over her shoulder. He wasn’t looking at her; his face was turned towards the other end of the hall. She looked down at the other end of the hall and didn’t see anything.

 

“What is it?” she asked. He looked down at her and she could see the Sesshoumaru she normally saw, the cold calculating demon was present once more.

 

“There is someone here and it is not a scent I recognize. I want you to come into the room with me now until I determine whether they be friend or foe.” he told her.

 

She nodded her head. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room. She noticed how small her hand was in his. His hand was callused from wielding a sword and scarred from so many battles yet soft at the same time. He pulled her into the room and made her sit in one of the chairs against the wall and he pulled the yukata off quickly. He had barely pulled on his kimono and tied it shut when the door splintered apart and burst open. He grabbed his sword, Tokijin, and turned towards the door. A demon stood in the doorway of the room and Kagome could feel the demonic aura pouring off of it. The demon looked directly at her and smiled evilly. It opened and closed its claws as if it was anticipating getting them on her.

 

“ _Ahh_ , there is the priestess who is said to be able to find the jewel shards. I‘ve been looking everywhere for you.” he rasped in a gravely voice. He looked at Sesshoumaru and hissed at him,

“Give me the priestess, you dirty mongrel, and I won’t make you suffer . . . _much_.”

 

Before Sesshoumaru could do anything, the demon rushed to where Kagome was sitting with its claws extended. She screamed, jumped out of the chair and ran across the room with the demon trailing not far behind her. It had gotten a hold of the sheet she was wrapped in as she was running. The sheet slid free before the demon was able to get its claws on her. Then she felt a breeze come out of nowhere, she turned around and saw that Sesshoumaru had stepped in between her and the demon.

 

“Do not touch her.” Sesshoumaru said as he raised Tokijin. The demon laughed at Sesshoumaru and rushed him. Sesshoumaru swiped Tokijin across the demon once, the demon screamed as it was cut in half and fell dead to the floor. Sesshoumaru wiped off Tokijin and sheathed it before he walked over to Kagome.

 

Kagome was shaking and trying to hold back the tears she felt threatening to spill over. Then Sesshoumaru stopped in front of her and effectively blocked her view of the dead demon. She looked up at his expressionless face and promptly burst into tears. She leaned into his chest, clutching his kimono in between her fingers and just cried. Sesshoumaru didn’t know what to do. He had never dealt with a crying human female before, let alone any female trying to seek comfort from him. He raised his arm, wrapped it around her and held her to him like he had seen Inuyasha do for her many countless times before. Kagome was still shaken up from when the demon had nearly grabbed her. If it weren’t for Sesshoumaru, she would probably in the hands of that demon being made to do who knew what. She felt him wrap his arm around her and she relaxed into him. He didn’t say anything and just held her while she cried. When she had finally stopped crying, she realized that she was pressed up against Sesshoumaru as naked as the day she was born.

 

Sesshoumaru pulled back enough to look down at Kagome, “Are you better now?” he asked her and she nodded.

 

He walked away from her and picked up his yukata. He walked back over and draped it over her shoulders. He went to change his outer kimono because it had the demon’s blood on it and had yet to put on his armour. Once he was finished he grabbed his father’s fang, _Tenseiga_. He turned and looked at her. She had his yukata on and properly tied shut. It was huge on her, he needed to take her back to the other room and give her the kimonos he had gotten for her. When he had found her in the forest, her clothing had been torn to shreds. She had somehow been separated from his brother and their other companions. He didn’t know what happened but he knew Inuyasha would be looking for her. Why Inuyasha was attracted to this human was completely baffling to Sesshoumaru. For a human she was pretty and nothing, whether it be human, demon or otherwise, could compare to the perfection of her body. He would have to been dead not to notice how perfect it was. Sesshoumaru realized he actually physically desired Kagome, which was shocking to him because he hadn’t physically desired anyone in a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemon

**_Hours later . . ._ **

 

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were walking through a forest that seemed to go on forever. They had been walking for so long that Kagome’s feet were starting to cramp up. After her crying bout earlier, Sesshoumaru had told her they needed to leave the place they were because the blood of the demon he had killed would attract other demons. He had taken her to the room she woke up in and showed her the kimonos he had gotten for her while she was passed out. The only thing that was missing was shoes so Kagome had been walking through the forest this whole time bare footed. Kagome wasn’t paying attention to where she was going and walked right into Sesshoumaru’s back.

 

“Why did you stop, Sesshoumaru?” she asked. He looked down at her, brought up his hand and pointed. She looked to where he was pointing and saw a cave.

 

“We will stop here for the night. I know your feet are hurting. I have heard your complaints. Are you hungry, Kagome?”

 

“Um . . . Yes, I’m hungry.”

 

“There is a peach tree over there you can eat from. Go and gather some of them and come right back. I will watch and make sure nothing interferes with you.”

 

Kagome walked over to the tree and picked the two she could reach but she had to climb up into the tree to get more. While she was trying to get down, her kimono got snagged on a branch and made her fall. She was so sure she was going to hit the ground but she didn’t. She landed on top of Sesshoumaru, he must have seen what happened and rushed over to catch her. They both ended up on the ground with Kagome on top, straddling his hips. She would have got up but Sesshoumaru felt so good between her thighs. She could feel his muscles flex beneath her with every breath he took.

 

She made the move to get off of him but he raised his hand and gripped her hip. She looked down at him and gasped. Those golden eyes that she had always thought were so cold changed, becoming lustrous and piercing, the pupils elongating. He slid his hand from her hip to cup her ass and squeezed, Kagome moaned when he did this. He slid her back a little bit and sat up with her still straddling him. She felt him start to harden beneath her. She looked up at him and his eyes weren’t focused on her face. He dipped his head down and placed his lips against her neck. She felt him scrap his fangs across the side of her neck.

 

“ _Ooooh . . ._ ” she moaned as she laid her head back so he could get better access to her neck.

 

She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. He bit down on her neck and her pussy convulsed. She ground her hips against his and clutched at his shoulders. She felt his teeth pierce her neck and his tongue stroked the skin he held between his teeth. She could feel blood running across her collarbone and down in between her breasts. He pulled away and followed the trail of blood with his tongue. He slid his tongue in between her breasts and she arched her back, thrusting her breasts forward. He nipped the side of her breast with his teeth and pulled back. He looked at Kagome. She was flushed with desire for him and she looked so enticing but he needed to get them into the cave so he could set up a barrier to protect her. Kagome realized he wasn’t biting her anymore and looked up at him. She could see her blood had left trails on the sides of his mouth, his tongue snaked out and quickly licked up the blood.

 

“Why did you stop, Sesshoumaru?” Kagome said breathlessly.

 

“I need to get you under shelter so I can protect you better. Let’s get to the cave now. You need rest, Kagome, especially your feet.” Sesshoumaru told her as he wrapped his arm around her waist, lifted her off him and stood up.

 

He walked over to the cave and stopped just inside of the entrance. Kagome got off of the ground, grabbed the peaches and went into the cave. Sesshoumaru stood at the entrance and put up a barrier. Kagome looked around the cave and saw a niche that was big enough for the both of them to sleep on. She climbed up into it and sat down. She ate the peaches as she watched Sesshoumaru check out the rest of the cave. When he was satisfied that it was safe enough, he walked back over to where Kagome was sitting. He could see the teeth marks he had left on her neck and her left breast. He marked her and knew Inuyasha wouldn’t like that at all. Then she turned her head towards the front of the cave and he saw it. She was already marked on the other side of her neck. His brother had already marked her as his mate as well. Only a true mate would have reacted as she did when bitten by a son of Inu no Taishou and now she was mated to both him and Inuyasha.

 

“When did my brother mark you, Kagome?” he asked. Kagome jumped, turned and looked at him. He could see her blushing and she dropped her head as if she was ashamed.

 

“He . . . He marked me a year ago. At first, I didn’t know what it meant and then he explained it to me. You marked me tonight as well, Sesshoumaru, didn‘t you? How can I be marked by both of the sons of Inu no Taishou?” she whispered. He walked over to her, placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face up. He saw tears sliding down her cheek and he wiped them away with his fingers.

 

“I do not know how this is possible but I will ask Myogua how it could be. It will be okay, Kagome, we will figure it out.” he said.

 

He stroked his thumb across her cheek and her eyes fluttered shut. He slid his hand into her hair and pulled her lips to his. He stroked his tongue across her lips as if asking for permission to enter. She moaned and opened her lips to his questing tongue. She tasted like the peaches she had been eating, so sweet and warm. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru’s neck and pulled him closer. She could feel his hair against her arms, it was soft and felt like silk. He crawled up into the niche while he still kissed Kagome and lay down on top of her. As soon as his body touched hers, Kagome felt her body catch on fire. It was like it was when Inuyasha had claimed her but more powerful, maybe it was more powerful because Sesshoumaru was a full demon. Kagome didn’t care either way; she just had to have Sesshoumaru inside her to ease the aching. Sesshoumaru lips left hers and kissed their way down to the mark he left on her neck.

 

He licked the mark and Kagome felt it begin to throb. She could feel the throbbing deep within her as well as on her neck. She could feel Sesshoumaru’s hardness pressing against her and she arched her hips trying to get closer. Sesshoumaru reached down between their bodies. He untied her obi and pushed apart her kimono. He sat up and looked down at what he had revealed. That perfect body of Kagome’s stood out in the semi darkness of the cave. He ran a finger down the clef of her breasts to the edge of her mons and her body arched in response. She must be feeling the claiming like he was. He knew the only way to ease it was to claim, in other words bite, her during intercourse until they both came. He had to keep his teeth attached to her the whole time from beginning to end and not let go. His father had told him of this when he was a young pup. Sesshoumaru had thought he would never find his mate but to be mated to the same woman as his brother was unheard of. He wondered if it had to do with her being the reincarnation of the powerful priestess, Kikkyo.

 

He pushed the kimono off of Kagome and smiled. He grew heavily aroused at seeing her spread underneath him. Kagome kept arching her hips in a little thrusting motion. Sesshoumaru figured that the throbbing of her mark was making her do that. He knew all he had to do was release himself from his clothing, bite her neck, slide himself in and ride her out until the end but he was going to enjoy himself first before he did that. He could smell her arousal and he wondered what she tasted like. He shifted himself until he was eye level with her. He reached out a finger and ran it along the outer lips. He actually saw her convulse from the touch. Sesshoumaru drew closer and gave her a long wicked lick along those slick outer lips.

 

“ _Aaaaaaaaaaaaah . . .”_ Kagome moaned loudly

 

Sesshoumaru smiled and did it again. Kagome spread her legs wider and thrust against his face. He licked, sucked and nibbled at those outer lips until she began to beg incoherently. He slid a finger in as he continued to lick her. She screamed and came all over his face. He chuckled, proud that he had made her cum just by using his tongue and a finger. He sat back up and ran his hand up her body. She arched into the touch, he knew he needed to claim her because it was starting to effect him as well. It felt like he was on fire and his erection was beginning to throb in time with his heart.

 

“Kagome?” he said. Kagome opened her eyes and he saw that they were glazed over with passion. “You’ll get what you want if you help me strip. Strip me, Kagome.”


End file.
